


Bedtime Story

by Oliverstorm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Inside jokes, M/M, Smut, china x russia, gay butt stuff, russia x china
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverstorm/pseuds/Oliverstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China goes to Russia to find out answers about their past. Turns out, it's simpler than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvy_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/gifts).



> Wrote this for one of my best and closest friends in the world so he can go to sleep happily with a bedtime story. See if you can find the inside jokes.

China wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter, eyes half open while trying to see past the blowing snow. He'd been walking in the snow for so long, he hardly remembered why he came here. His frozen feet ached protest with every single step, and he finally fell onto his knees beside a tree, a gloved hand pressing against the bark while he lowered his head.

That's right, he had gotten off his private jet in Russia and been stupid enough to try and walk to the country's house. He was told it was close, or so he understood with the minimal communication skills he had. 'Just a mile or so and a few turns down the road, in the trees.', right? Well, directions be damned, the forest all around him had gotten China turned around and lost. And just his luck, the snow began to fall yet again in this god-forsaken place.

After staggering back up to his feet, China put on his determined face. He had come here with a mission in mind, and he wasn't going to let nature beat him down. There was still some light, and was that something in the distant trees, or was he going crazy? The thick white blanket underfoot crunched with every step, but the sound was a little too frequent to be his own treading. Turning, the dark-haired country blinked upon seeing a silhouette behind him. His heart rate sped up, recognizing the tall form almost instantly.

"Russia."

"I prefer Ivan, when we're like this." The Russian wore his strange child-like smile and paused a few meters from China, head tilted slightly. He was severely underdressed for the weather, and the older Asian shuddered at how he must he feeling. With merely his trench coat and regular clothing underneath, not even gloves or a hat, how could he stand it? The pair stood silently in the snow, gauging each others' movements.

"Do you want to come inside?" Russia's voice cut through the snow with surprising ease, reaching out his bare hand. The older Asian nodded his head timidly and extended his own arm to gently intertwine their fingers together. "What were you doing, all the way out here in the woods?"

"Truth be told, Ivan, I was looking for you. We need to talk." China kept his grip on Russia's hand firmly, letting the taller nation lead him through the storm. He trusted him to take him to his house. Hew knew that his companion was a man of few words, so hopes of getting a heart-to-heart conversation about their past wasn't exactly going to come easily. Russia seemed to sense this too and nodded stiffly, twisting his grip free as they approached a house and opened the door for China.

China accepted the chivalrous notion and stepped inside quickly, shedding off his gloves and heavy coat. His eyes were half open in thought, and hardly noticed when Russia came up behind him and helped him with the clothing, hanging it up the coat rack behind them. He mimicked the actions, sliding off his snow-stained trench coat and scarf. China gazed up at him thoughtfully, he always found it strange to see Russia without those two things on. He wore them almost everywhere and never took them off unless he was in his own home.

"So you wanted to talk, da?" Russia brushed past China, ignoring his gawking and going to the kitchen. The least he could do was make his guest somewhat comfortable in his cold home. He set water to boil on the stove and turned back to face his Asian companion, violet eyes completely unreadable. "Talk about what?"

China followed after the Russian and sat at the wooden table, tapping his finger against the smooth surface. "I think you know what." He spoke softly, listening to the wind outside that nearly consumed his voice. Normally he wasn't this timid, but he felt somewhat mentioning something like...this.

"Our sex?" Russia's blatant way of putting it made China wince, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, that. We can't just bury that in the past, that's not proper. Surely even you realize that."

Russia turned back to the stove with boiling water and distributed it between two mugs, mixing in hot chocolate powder and then setting it in front of China. He took the seat across from him, resting his chin on his folded hands and propped himself up on his elbows. "Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I-I don't know! Why, would be for a great start." China cursed his stammer and lifted the hot mug to his lips, taking a sip and closing his eyes. Sometimes he really hated that childish look on Russia's face, he couldn't weasel anything out of it.

"Why, da? Because you're powerful, and you're cute." Russia smiled, and the legitimacy of his voice nearly made China choke on the hot chocolate.

"That's no proper reason for why!" He exclaimed, no longer trusting this conversation enough to drink from his mug. As if proving this thought, he set the steaming cup down and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Russia, on the other hand, seemed completely relaxed and comfortable, taking a long drink and leaning back in his chair.

The Russian hummed thoughtfully and twisted his wrist lightly, swishing the little bit of dark liquid left in his cup around in circles. "I was intoxicated, a little past my own limit. And you were too. It just happened to be us. And your attitude is not atrocious like many of the others." If one listened carefully, a snarl could be heard on the edge of Russia's voice. His calm demeanor managed to mask that well, however.

"Okay...and that's it?" China prodded, not wanting to test Russia's limits. He could be terrifying if even slightly upset. And being reminded of other nations' rude personalities, especially America, would certainly set a damper on the situation. He felt safe enough to take another sip from his drink.

"I have admired your culture too, China." Russia reached his cold hand out again, brushing careful fingertips over China's fingers. Of course, this made him jump in shock and drop the mug.

"Oh, God! Sorry, Russia!" China exclaimed, though luckily it hadn't broken. Russia chuckled and shook his head, just getting up and taking the empty mugs to the sink and setting them in to wash them later, eyeing the Hyg90 dishwasher. He returned back to his seat at the table and gazed questioningly at the older Asian, as if asking him to continue a thought he had never started.

China looked back, seeing the inquiring eyes and shifted uncomfortably, casting his own down. It hadn't only happened once, it seemed like each time the two of them were alone, something happened between them. That was partially why he was so nervous to come here. But...it wasn't exactly like he HATED the way Russia's smooth hands glided along his body, his soft lips knowing just where to kiss to make him shiver. His eyes slid half-closed, and he hardly even noticed when Russia leaned closer until his hand was already brushing against his jawline, gently tilting his head up.

"I always did wonder what it would feel like, to be with you under no influence." Russia mused aloud, one of his hands reaching further back and undoing the simple tie in China's dark hair, watching it tumble free and rest on his shoulders. The older country simply closed his eyes all the way, letting Russia lead him. Russia took the sign as a green light and got to his feet, ever so softly tugging on China's hand and gesturing to the staircase.

Each step weighed more than the last, and China, for once, was fully aware of what he was doing. Russia was just on his heels, patiently matching him pace for pace up the stairs. The Chinese man knew the layout of the house by this point, and easily guided himself to the main bedroom but then halted in the doorway. Russia frowned and wrapped his arms around him from behind, leaning down a little ways and pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Da, you know the way."

China wavered in his steps and nearly fell backwards, not expecting the sensation as it had come. All his senses were on high alert, especially touch, and he pulled away from the taller man's gentle grip to go to the bed. He curled his fist into the soft fabric, turning around to see Russia following him slowly. He wore a somewhat predatory look on his face, following him onto the bed and pushing China back with the gentlest of pushes.

There was nothing forceful about it, nothing at all. None of Russia's gestures thus far had been in the slightest. But yet, China felt like he was obligated to do this. Or so, he said. Every time he woke up in the morning, he made some kind of excuse and left as quickly as possible. But there was nothing to hide behind, no shield to prevent him from seeing the real truth here.

China loved Russia, and he could only hope it was vice-versa as well.

Russia hovered over the older Asian and undid a few buttons on his shirt, leaning down and kissing his neck softly. China sighed softly and helped to tug his shirt off, feeling embarrassed and then covering his face with one of his arms. Russia smiled at the motion and reached his hand up, gently tugging his arm down and kissed his lips, violet eyes closing. "Don't hide yourself." He mumbled, a reassuring touch resting over his heart.

China wanted to do nothing more but that, but obeyed the gentle command and propped himself up on his elbows, his right hand twisting some sheet in between his index and thumb nervously. Russia went for his pants next, undoing the button with a simple grip and twist, pulling them down until they were completely discarded on the floor, soon accompanied by his boxers.

"Y-you. You're too clothed." China managed to get out, putting a hand firmly on Russia's chest and refusing to let him come any closer. He couldn't see how it was fair, in the slightest, if Russia only pulled his clothes down to about his knees, when he had to lay like this. Russia merely sighed and sat back, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it off of the bed. His movements were fluid, and for once, China could actually admire his body for what it actually was. He certainly looked the part of the 'biggest nation in the world'. Russia kicked off his pants and boxers a few moments afterwards, hovering back over China and smiling ever so gently.

"Is this better?" He asked, and China nodded his head. Russia moved off of the smaller man to get to the bedside drawer, pulling out the small bottle of lubricant he had. He popped open the cap and poured some onto his fingers, a generous amount, and rubbed the digits together while looking back at the nation on his bed. After deeming it warm enough to use, Russia returned to China and slid his index finger in first, watching his face contort into something that resembled uncomfortableness. He waited for that look to fade and then used a second, hearing the smaller country's gasp and felt his shifting in the bed.

Of course no words were exchanged between them. One had nothing to say, the other all too much, but no way of getting it funneled to simple phrases. China soon whispered gently," A-another, please." and Russia complied, using his ring finger and hearing the other's sharp hiss. The Russian slowed down his stretching so that China could get a little more settled and waited until he was rocking back against his hand before drawing his fingers out.

China breathed out shakily and gazed at the ceiling, until Russia's face occupied that space and leaned down to press a kiss onto his lips. He draped his arms loosely over his broad shoulders and his legs around his waist, bracing himself for the moment of penetration. When it finally happened, the older Asian let out a squeak and dug his nails into Russia's back, resisting the urge to pull them down as he pushed in deeper. Russia breathed out softly and bit his lip, resisting the urge to just go hard and fast and rested both of his hands onto China's shoulders, holding him still so that he wouldn't hurt himself. After a few moments when the larger man was comfortably sheathed within his Asian companion, he nodded and gave the go-ahead.

Russia took that signal with no grain of salt and began to hard and fast, right off the bat. China arched his back at the rough stimulation and groaned, rocking back with him and blushed darker red when he heard the bed squeaking protest underneath them. The only sounds exchanged between the two of them were moans and wordless whispers of praise.

The older country shut off his conscience, just focusing on the pleasure radiating all the way to his shaking fingertips. His eyes closed and he gripped tightly around Russia's body, leaning up and biting onto the skin that connected his shoulder to his neck. He heard the larger man grunt sharply in surprise and messed up his rhythm a little bit, but soon resumed his steady pounding pace. When he hit China's prostate, he writhed on the bed with a loud, lewd moan of appreciation. It only took a few more thrusts to drag China into release, and Russia followed suite only a few moments after when he tightened around him, softly hissing out his human name while riding out the feeling and then staggering gracefully onto the bed.

The pair of nations stayed like that on the bed, foreheads resting together and sharing breathy pants. It was Russia who broke the peaceful silence first, by leaning closer and kissing China ever so softly on the lips. It was more of a ghost peck than anything else. "I love you." He mumbled quietly, his large fingers delicately running through China's dark hair.

China's breath caught in his throat and he smiled, trying to not appear too happy to hear that. "I love you too, Ivan." He whispered back quietly, hearing the wind blowing snow against the large house. Yes, this was a much preferred ending to anything else he could have wanted.


End file.
